Adélie Feeding Battle (Alternate Endings)
"Adélie Feeding Battle (Alternate Endings)" is the first Happy Peep Short Stuff episode written by MarioFan65. The episode focus on what the endings for "Adélie Feeding Battle" is suppose to look like. Its original air date was on November 17, 2014. Characters *Esequiel *Josesito *Joselito the Elder (flashback) *Mumble (speaking cameo) *Montay *Cho Cho *Carlos the Waterfan *Blazer Guinfarb *Dylan Corlier *Dylan the African Penguin (mentioned) *Ting-Ting Fenderwind *Coach Oro (minor) *Announcer Transcript (In the Adélie Inventions Corp host room) *Esequiel: Hello everyone and welcome to Happy Peep Short Stuff! Today episode will be about is Adélie Feeding Battle, with Alternate Endings! *Josesito: And it's gonna be fun. *Esequiel: So on Adélie Feeding Battle, Montay was trying to win a race with Carlos during the feeding chase. And after he land as Carlos lost, he got food from his dad and win a prize! *Josesito: And Montay want to be a hero like Mumble HappyFeet. *Mumble: Hey! *Esequiel: So there are 6 alternate endings around this episode. How would everyone win if someone want to win a prize. *Josesito: And the "Happy Birthday Carlos" song is pretty catchy. *Esequiel: No! He almost make Cape Adare flooded like in "The Fish Job". *Josesito: Okay, let's begin with Esequiel. (ENDING NUMBER 6: CARLOS' ENDING) *Esequiel: If Carlos get to win the Adélie Feeding Battle, we would find out. (Ending Number 6 begins when Carlos is winning againist Montay, Cho Cho and his friends) *Carlos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME! *Montay: YOU CHEATER! GET OVER HERE! *Blazer: He can't listen to you. *Dylan: Oh, the game is done. (Carlos reached the ending line) *Announcer: AND THE GAME IS DONE! *Montay: NO! *Cho Cho: We lost. *Ting-Ting: Hooray for Carlos! *Blazer: You did it! *Carlos: YES YES YES! I BEAT MONTAY AND CHO CHO. *Dylan: Oh yeah. *Ting-Ting: So, you did it Carlos, you did everything you did good. *Carlos: Cake for us and not for MONTAY. *Montay: No! THE END? (Back to the show) *Esequiel: Well, it seems that Montay didn't get a chance to win because, Carlos' birthday wish worked. *Josesito: Your joking for this. Let's try Blazer's ending. (ENDING NUMBER 5: BLAZER'S ENDING) *Blazer: Ha ha ha! I'm winning! *Carlos: Come on Blazer, give dad some food and beat it for everyone! *Montay: Darn darn darn! *Dylan: Hool! *Montay: That unredarneck! *Carlos: Sorry Montay, but you have to lose for this. *Blazer: No one give it a shot. *Montay: You tried on stopping me? *Blazer: Um.........yeah. *Carlos: You can't beat us Montay. *Montay: And i hope you die! *Blazer: Super speed! (Blazer goes fast and win the race when he got food from his dad) *Announcer: BLAZER IS THE WINNER! *Blazer: Yes! *Montay: NO! *Carlos: His skills are perfect. *Dylan: Yeah! *Cho Cho: Sorry Montay, we lost. *Montay: Awwww. THE END? (Back to the show) *Esequiel: Blazer is fast as lighting? *Josesito: Well, more of. *Esequiel: Penguins are named Blazer? I don't know why this happen in a episode. *Josesito: Now let's go hooling with Dylan's ending. (ENDING NUMBER 4: DYLAN'S ENDING) *Dylan: Hooooooo! *Montay: You can't jump when you're at a race. *Dylan: No fair. I can do whatever i want. (The kids are almost making it to the land where the event was set) *Montay: Don't stay on tight. *Dylan: In the Hool! (Dylan made it to the finish line and wins by playing basketball) *Montay: What? *Cho Cho: No! *Carlos: Dylan? You won. *Dylan: I'm good. (Dylan made a hoop on the basketball and make a shot) *Announcer: Dylan, what are you doing? You just win the feeding battle and you suppose to win your prize, not just play basketball. *Dylan: No, it's my prize. *Announcer: That's it, COACH ORO! GET HIM! *Coach Oro: DYLAN! *Dylan: No! *Carlos: Hit him with dodgeballs. *Coach Oro: *blow whistle* DODGEBALLS, ATTACK! (The chicks throw dodgeballs at Dylan and ended up laying down) *Montay: *laughs* *Carlos: What a kid. THE END (Back to the show) *Esequiel: Wait a minute? Did i saw that Dylan guy from Black-footed land? *Josesito: No, it's the other one. *Esequiel: Oh, Dylan the African Penguin has the same name as Dylan Corlier. So Ting-Ting would get his own ending. (ENDING NUMBER 3: TING-TING'S ENDING) *Ting-Ting: Yes, 10 points in a row. *Montay: You cheated. *Ting-Ting: Why would i care? *Dylan: Don't listen to him Ting-Ting, he's bad. *Montay: I'm not! *Carlos: Yes you are, my birthday wish will work for this. *Montay: Your birthday wish will broke for this! *Ting-Ting: SUPER ON THE TING! *jumps* (Ting-Ting made it to the finish line) *Montay: What? *Carlos: You win if your in any place but not first. *Blazer: We lost. *Ting-Ting: Alright, yes! *Montay: No, no, no. *Carlos: He will pay for this. *Blazer: Yeah. (Montay walked all the way sad when he lost the feeding battle as the dads leave) *Montay: I really, hate this event. *Cho Cho: Montay? It's okay, we can always do that. *Montay: Don't talk about it, i'm blowing up the school tomorrow. *Cho Cho: What? But everyone will die here. *Montay: GO! I TAKE CARE OF MY PROBLEMS! (Cho Cho left) *Carlos: Hey Montay. *Montay: Huh. (Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting were singing "Rude" by Magic! to Montay on having a bad day) "Why you have to be so rude? Don't you know I'm penguin too? Why you have to be so rude? They alway sometime try to win." *Montay: Blah, blah, blah, cut it off. *leaves* *Carlos: Okay. THE END (Back to the show) *Esequiel: How many endings do we got? *Josesito: Four, two more left and one is the secret and real ending one. *Esequiel: Oh. *Josesito: ENDING NUMBER 2 WITH THE CHO CHO PENGUIN! (ENDING NUMBER 2: CHO CHO'S ENDING) *Cho Cho's Mom: Go Cho Cho Go! *Hersila: We're counting on you. *Cho Cho: I know. (Cho Cho runs fast to beat all the boys including Montay and Carlos) *Carlos: Hey! *Montay: Ah ha! *Cho Cho: Get to the finish line, get to the finish line. *goal it to the finish line* Made it! *Montay: Yes! *Carlos: No! *Blazer: YOU DIDN'T WIN MONTAY! *Montay: I KNOW! *Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, CHO CHO IS YOUR WINNER! *Everyone: *cheers* *Montay: Yes my baby. *Carlos: But why? *Dylan: We were slow. *Blazer: I think, the water we crack was flooded on us. *Ting-Ting: I'm lazy. *Cho Cho's Dad: You did it darling, you beat Carlos and everyone. *Cho Cho: I know. *Montay: You did very well, you didn't let Carlos to win the match. *Cho Cho: I know. *Montay: So, everyone is counting on me next time. *Fastino: You bet. THE END (Back to the show) *Josesito: No crack? No landing? *Esequiel: So all of the endings were fake! *moving CDs away from the endings* *Josesito: The real and TRUE ending will be for Montay and your just waiting for it to appear. *Esequiel: It's coming! It's true! *Josesito: Carlos, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Cho Cho were all just wrong. *Esequiel: YOUR REAL ENDING WILL COME TRUE AND MONTAY GET A CHANCE TO WIN! (ENDING NUMBER 1: MONTAY'S REAL AND TRUE ENDING) *Montay: You try to bother me? *Carlos: Yeah. (The rock is cracking the mountain up and blocking the finish line for everyone) *Fastino: No. *Announcer: THE OTHER WAY! THE OTHER WAY! *Montay: Come. *Carlos: I can do whatever i want. *Montay: Then, stop it! *Carlos: You stop too! (Montay and Carlos went to the other way when there is parts cracking from the mountains) *Fastino: You gotta hit from swag. *Carlos' father: You won't get away with this. (The crack is spliting from two pieces with Montay and Carlos' father) *Montay: No! *Carlos: Yes! *Announcer: IT LOOK LIKE THAT MONTAY HAS BEEN SPLITED UP FROM THE GROUP. *Carlos' father: Come on son, let's win. (Carlos' father feeded food from his son and move along as Fastino stopped racing to see his son sadly from being splited apart) *Montay: This is all my fault, i made Carlos move along and started a crack in here. *Fastino: It's okay Montay, we lose sometimes and you will be in second. *Montay: No i won't, i will destroy that mountain for sure. (Montay uses his stomp power and crack everything move as the cliff moves up from Montay and land to his father place to move and get feeded) *Carlos: They won't get away! *Carlos' father: Run faster boy! (High cliffs begin to break as Montay and Fastino jump from the pointy rocks and jump over Carlos and his dad) *Carlos: HEY! *Montay: I got you! *Carlos: You pay for that! *Montay: Fastino Run! Fastino Run! (Everyone made it to the finish line as the mountain got destroyed when Carlos and his father loses and Montay and Fastino land to feed perfectly) *Montay: Dad, we did it. We won. *Fastino: I know son. *Everyone: *cheers* *Announcer: THE WINNER IS MONTAY! *Cho Cho: Yes! *Blazer: No! *Dylan: So sad, i'm mad. *Ting-Ting: Good game. *Montay: Carlos? Are you okay. *Carlos: I'm sorry Montay, i like Esequiel. *Montay: Really? *Carlos: Yeah. But this feeding battle is pretty fun. (Carlos and his dad stand up and remove dust all over) *Carlos: Cape Adare is dusty once again. *Esequiel: HE WON! HE REALLY WON! *Josesito: Why this place smell bad? It used to smell nothing when Carlos touched that ice and made everything cracked apart. *Esequiel: I don't know. *Roy the Elder: So, the mothers and fathers are returning to their kids. *Xever the Elder: That what we used for this. *Cho Cho's Dad: Anyways, the wall of that mountain got destroyed from the team. *Announcer: Really? *Fastino: Let's go everyone, have some cake. *Montay: Alright! *Cho Cho: Let's go. *Carlos: Yes. (There was a party going on when everyone is eating cake) *Blazer: Montay your the man. *Montay: Very strong. *Carlos: You're one cool guy. *Esequiel: Hey Josesito, remember your first Adélie Feeding Battle? *Josesito: Yeah, i would pray my father on this. (Flashback begins when Josesito was participanting in the Adélie Feeding Battle running) *Joselito: Come on son, run faster! *Josesito: I will dad! *Joselito: Your getting it, let's go. And you made it. (Joselito feed his son some fish and the flashback ends) *Josesito: The cake is the prize. *Esequiel: More like the cake is a lie. *Roy the Elder: Let's go boys, clean up the ice pieces. (The elders are cleaning up the ice pieces that was broken from the water-break flood) *Montay: My goal is to become a hero someday. *Cho Cho: You bet Montay. *Montay: I know. *Carlos: It's lucky for me. THE END (Back to the show) *Esequiel: THE TRUE ENDING IS 100% AWESOME! *Josesito: These are alternate endings, there are not even that real. Just made up from a parallel universe. *Esequiel: As you know. Montay would use his power to stop Carlos. *Josesito: Even not. *Esequiel: Just rude like every adelie was. *Josesito: But, time to go. *Esequiel: And WE WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON HAPPY PEEP SHORT STUFF! THIS IS ESEQUIEL SIGNING OUT! (Black screen fades) THE REAL END Trivia *The title card for this episode is the same from Happy Peep as edited with the box words ENDINGS. *This is MarioFan65's first Happy Feet story to show alternate endings. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Short Stuff Episodes Category:Happy Peep Short Stuff